starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 5☆
☆SHOW TIME 5☆ Team Otori & Team Hiragi is the fifth single released for the Star-Myu anime. Quintet ～Quintet～ is performed by Team Otori and was used as the ending theme for episode 5. Caribbean Groove is performed by Team Hiragi and was used as an insert song for episode 12 & 14. Tracklisting # # Caribbean Groove # ＜INST＞ # Caribbean Groove ＜INST＞ Lyrics Quintet ～Quintet～Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru & Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito & Kuga Shu Japanese= 何か足りない　わからないまま 憧れは　遠すぎて　見上げてた空 何が足りない？ 答探して 俺たちは今日もまた　飛び込んでゆく リズムなら正直だね 熱い想いがビートで伝わる くじけそうな時なら　いっそ 軽快なヤツ　ぶちかましたくて ひとりじゃ出来ないよ 星屑よここに集れ！ きっと　きっと明日は 目もくらむ　最高オン・ステージ 引き寄せられるように　俺たちは声を合わせた ちぐはぐな夢　ふぞろいな音 それだって　キラキラな　意味を持ってる 違う誰かと比べるよりも いまここで　やれること　挑戦しよう 何度でも練習して 汗をかいただけ　近づけそうで 俺たちしか出来ないショウアップ きっとあるはずさ　見つけに行こう ひとりじゃムズカシイ... 星屑よ　ここに集まれ！ きっと　きっと明日は 銀河より　でっかい野望 幕があがる時には 最高の笑顔でいたい 五線紙を飛び出した　青春宛のメッセージ 滲むほど　まぶしいね　勇気が沸いてくる We're Super Lucky Stars！ Never, ever Giving up！ 心ひとつになる　奏でる きっと　きっと明日は 目もくらむ　最高オン・ステージ 引き寄せられるように　俺たちは声を合わせた きっと　きっと明日は 銀河より　でっかい野望 もう一回　あともう一回　俺たちは声を合わせた |-| Rōmaji= Nanika tarinai wakaranai mama Akogare wa toosugite miageteta sora Nani ga tarinai? Kotae sagashite Oretachi wa kyou mo mata tobikonde yuku Rizumu nara shoujiki da ne Atsui omoi ga biito de tsutawaru Kujike sou na toki nara isso Keikai na yatsu buchikamashi takute Hitori ja dekinai yo Hoshikuzu yo koko ni atsumare! Kitto kitto ashita wa Me mo kuramu saikou on suteeji Hikiyoserareru you ni oretachi wa koe wo awaseta Chiguhagu na yume fuzoroi na oto Sore datte kirakira na imi wo motteru Chigau dareka to kuraberu yori mo Ima koko de yareru koto chousen shiyou Nandodemo renshuu shite Ase wo kaita dake chikazuke sou de Oretachi shika dekinai shou appu Kitto aru hazusa mitsuke ni ikou Hitori ja muzukashii... Hoshikuzu yo koko ni atsumare! Kitto kitto ashita wa Ginga yori dekkai yabou Maku ga agaru toki ni wa Saikou no egao de itai Gosenshi wo tobidashita seishun ate no messeeji Nijimu hodo mabushii ne yuuki ga waite kuru We're Super Lucky Stars! Never, ever Giving up! Kokoro hitotsu ni naru kanaderu Kitto kitto ashita wa Me mo kuramu Saikou on suteeji Hikiyoserareru you ni Oretachi wa koe wo awaseta Kitto kitto ashita wa Ginga yori dekkai yabou Mou ikkai ato mou ikkai oretachi wa koe wo awaseta |-| English= I'm missing something but I don't know what I yearn for the distant sky I'm looking at What's missing? I'll search for the answer We're jumping in again today The rhythm is honest My passionate feelings transmit through the beat When I'm about to break I want to punch those cheerful guys I can't do it alone Stardust, gather here I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow We will dazzle the most on stage Our voices together will draw people toward us Messy dreams and irregular sounds Those too hold a sparkling meaning Rather than compete with different people Challenge those who can do it here now We can practice any number of times Only by sweating will we get closer It's only us who can't show up I'm sure it's possible, let's search for it It's difficult alone... Stardust, gather here I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow With our ambitions greater than the galaxy When the curtain rises The biggest smiles will be there Jumping off the sheet music is a message to our youth So bright it makes our eyes water, it gives is courage We're super lucky stars! Never, ever giving up! Our hearts become one as we perform I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow We will dazzle the most on stage Our voices combined will draw people toward us I'm sure, I'm sure tomorrow With our ambitions greater than the galaxy Again and again we'll combine our voices Caribbean GrooveLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide:Color Coding from Souma Kyun *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Inumine Seishiro *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui & Sawatari Eigo *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira & Inumine Seishiro *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira, Toraishi Izumi & Inumine Seishiro Japanese= 僕らは両手をひろげて　世界ごと手に入れるのさ 波打つビートはGroove 情熱を掲げよう いま夢に漕ぎ出せ！ Red & Blue 原色ちりばめた 楽園という名前の誘惑 空と海とが　寄り添い溶け合う ありきたりの奇跡じゃ語れない 僕が奪ってみせる 君は奪って欲しい？ PIRATES 望むところ 今すぐ　そこへ行くよ 僕らは両手をひろげて　ハートさえ手に入れるのさ 夢中にならなきゃ罪だね 宝の箱ひらいて その夢に漕ぎ出せ！ Black & White ダイスを転がして イチかバチか　賭けるのもいいね 金と銀との財宝よりも その微笑み欲しいと願うよ 僕は気配を消す 君は瞳 閉じる MERMAID 真珠のような 涙にひざまずくよ 自分を信じていなけりゃ 叶わない野望があるね 我が儘くらいがオトコだ ロマンチスト気取って 乗り込んでゆくだけ！ PIRATES 砂に書いた 「Stay with me」波が消した... 僕らは両手をひろげて 世界ごと手に入れるのさ 波打つビートはGroove 情熱を掲げよう いま夢に漕ぎ出せ！ 両手をひろげて　ハートさえ手に入れるのさ 夢中にならなきゃ罪だね　宝の箱ひらいて その夢に漕ぎ出せ！ いますぐ漕ぎ出せ！ |-| Rōmaji= Bokura wa ryoute wo hirogete sekai goto te ni ireru no sa Namiutsu biito wa Groove jounetsu wo kakageyou Ima yume ni kogidase! Red & Blue genshoku chiribameta Rakuen toyuu namae no yuuwaku Sora to umi to ga yorisoitokeau Arikitari no kiseki ja katarenai Boku ga ubatte miseru Kimi wa ubatte hoshii? PIRATES nozomu tokoro Ima sugu soko he iku yo Bokura wa ryoute wo hirogete Haato sae te ni ireru no sa Muchuu ni nara nakya tsumi da ne Takara no hako hiraite Sono yume ni kogidase! Black & White daisu wo korogashite Ichi ka bachi ka kakeru no mo ii ne Kin to gin to no zaihou yori mo Sono hohoemi hoshii to negau yo Boku wa kehai wo kesu Kimi wa hitomi tojiru MERMAID shinju no you na Namida ni hizamazuku yo Jibun wo shinjite inakerya Kanawanai yabou ga aru ne Aagamama kurai ga otoko da Romanchisuto kidotte Norikonde yuku dake! PIRATES Suna ni kaita 'Stay with me' nami ga keshita... Bokura wa ryoute wo hirogete Sekai goto te ni ireru no sa Namiutsu biito wa Groove Jounetsu wo kakageyou Ima yume ni kogidase! Ryoute wo hirogete haato sae te ni ireru no sa Muchuu ni nara nakya tsumi da ne takara no hako hiraite Sono yume ni kogidase! Ima sugu kogidase! |-| English= We open our arms to obtain the world Waves of beats will hoist the passionate groove Now our dreams can begin to row! Red & blue set the primary colors There's the temptation named paradise The sky and sea get close and melt together We don't speak of common miracles I will definitely steal it Do you want to be taken? It's a pirate's desire Let's go there right now We open our arms to obtain the heart It's not a sin to fantasize So open the box of treasures That dream can begin to row! Black & white, roll the dice Sink or swim, place your bets Other than the treasure of gold and silver I wish to obtain that smile I erase my presence You close your eyes Like a mermaid's pearl Tears fall to the ground Unless I believe in myself my ambitions won't come true I may be a selfish man and pretend to be a romanticist Just so I can embark on this journey! Pirates Write in the sand "Stay with me" as waves erase it... We open our arms To obtain the world Waves of beats will Hoist the passionate groove Now our dreams can begin to row! We open our arms to just obtain the hearts It's not a sin to fantasize, open the box of treasure That dream can begin to row! It can row right now! Notes * Quintet ～Quintet～ ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Osumi Tomotaka ** Arranger: Osumi Tomotaka ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * Caribbean Groove ** Performer: Team Hiragi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko) ,Sawatari Eigo(CV: Uchida Yuuma), Inuimine Seishiro(CV: Okitsu Kazuyuki), Toraishi Izumi(CV: KENN), Ugawa Akira(CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) ** Composer: Okawa Shigenobu ** Arranger: Okawa Shigenobu ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 05.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song